Coast City
2,765,321 | Creators = John Broome | First = Showcase #22 | HistoryText = Coast City is a California urban center located less than half an hour from Edwards Air Force Base and twenty minutes from Fort Rock. It is the home of Green Lantern Hal Jordan and many of his friends and family. Origins Coast City was founded as Presidio San Georgio in 1778 by Spanish explorer Sebastian Rodriguez Cermeno, and served as a fort for most of its time. It was captured by the Americans in the Mexican-American War of 1846. The town boomed under the 1879 gold rush, and was eventually renamed Coast City in 1901. Apart from aeronautics firm Ferris Aircraft, the city also boasts one of the busiest harbors on the west coast. Destruction ]] Coast City faced its darkest hour when it was destroyed by Mongul, with most of its citizens killed, with a seven million citizens in total being listed as fatalities in the event. Mongul and his associate Cyborg Superman created Engine City from the rubble, meaning to turn Earth into the new Warworld. Among the dead were Clay Kendall and Kari Limbo. The city was memorialized with a large memorial park. The alien Alliance also briefly had their headquarters over the city. Reconstruction The city would eventually be rebuilt under the Horne presidency, but progress was slow. It remained a ghost town for much of its early days. The United States Navy established a naval yard. James Jordan set up an insurance firm, but business was rocky. The reconstruction was finalized one year after the events of Infinite Crisis. It was still a problem magnet for destruction, though, because its association with Hal Jordan made it a target during the Sinestro Corps War. The population refused to evacuate, morally supporting their hero by shining green lights in the sky. Now dubbed "The City Without Fear", the city gained an influx of business and people. By the time of the Final Crisis, the population reached two million. Blackest Night Coast City was picked as the location for the Black Lantern Central Power Battery because of its history of death. Nekron unleashed the population of Coast City - many of whom were never found and were still buried under the city. Earth's heroes, aided by the Lantern Corps, defeated Nekron, restoring most order to the city. | PointsOfInterest = * Coast River * Coastville (nearby town) * Pacific Mountain Sports Teams * Coast City Angels (baseball) * Coast City Clippers (basketball) * Coast City Sharks (football) | Residents = *Carol Ferris *Green Lantern Hal Jordan | Notes = * Mayfair's Atlas of the DC Universe identified Coast City as being just north of San Francisco, near Sausalito. However, later appearances depict it within 45 minutes driving of Edwards Air Force Base. * The first town called "Coast City" first appeared in (1952), but it is unrelated to the home of Hal Jordan. That version first appeared in (1959). * Mayfair's Atlas shows the Santa Clara Channel running through the middle of Coast City. This may be the same waterway as "Coast River" seen in . | Trivia = | Links = * }} nl:Coast City pt:Coast City Category:Cities Category:Green Lantern